


Candy

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff based on the prompt:</p><p>‘Imagine Person A of your OTP eating small candies (Skittles or something like that) out of a bag. Suddenly, they kiss Person B, passing the candies into their mouth. They take turns until the whole bag is empty.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

“You’re going to get fat if you keep eating them like that, you know.”

 _“Mmph.”_ Chomp.

“I’m serious Raymond, The minute you hit 40 all those empty calories will go straight to your ass and honestly your six pack is the only thing you've got going for you.”  
Ray held the bag out unaffected. “Want some before they’re all gone?”

Len looked at him, scandalized. “I’ll pass,” he replied, pushing it back with a single finger. “I value my health, unlike some people around here.” Ray rolled his eyes at his boyfriends’ dramatics. “Come on,” he taunted, shaking the bag. “Live a little.”

“Oh, you’re hilarious.”

“I’m serious,” he argued, flicking the criminal’s hand away from the bag and holding it back out. “Eating some junk food every now and then is not going to suddenly pack twenty pounds of fat onto you.” Ignoring Len’s shudder of disgust, he reached in and pulled out a single piece of candy, hand hovering in front of Len’s mouth. “Go on, take it.” Len, in true three-year-old fashion, clamped his mouth shut and turned his nose into the air.

“That’s mature.”  
_“Hmph.”_

Shaking his head, Ray popped the candy into his mouth. “Suit yourself.” And with speed that rivalled the flash, he smashed his mouth against Len’s in a sloppy kiss, slipping his tongue into the slack jaw. Pulling away, he watched in amusement as Len automatically chewed on the candy in his mouth and swallowed, eyes wide with a stirring shadow of lust. Ray smirked, reaching out to wipe off a smear of chocolate on Len’s upper lip and slipping the finger into his mouth. He tipped the bag into his hand, holding up a second piece. He looked back up at Len innocently.

“Want another?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I always find I write Len too OOC.
> 
> Find me on: rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
